


Каждую ночь

by TlokeNauake



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Ночь, мостик, капитан и старший помощник.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 38





	Каждую ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно артом «Deep in space» (посмотреть можно здесь http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199583646.htm?oam#more33) великолепной Dark Mousy  
> написано на ФБ-2014

Там, в миллионах парсек отсюда, сейчас, наверное, день…

Здесь, в глубоком космосе, за стеклом обзорного экрана — туманность Ориона, и совершенно неважно, какое время суток.

Важно другое…

— Смотри, — устроив голову на плече Спока, Джим смотрит на призывно мерцающие звёзды и мечтательно улыбается. — Кажется, нам здесь рады. 

— Не хочу разочаровывать тебя, Джим, но данный вывод безоснователен, — Спок как всегда до невозможности последователен, однако его губы с лихвой компенсируют это досадное обстоятельство. 

— Да ладно тебе, это не вывод, это предчувствие, — смеётся Джим и прижимается к Споку теснее — спиной к груди, доверяя себя его рукам. 

На мостике кроме них — никого. Джим знает, что на всём корабле ни души, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, чёткое ощущение того, что всё правильно и идёт как надо, не покидает его.

— Слушай, куда все подевались? — он расслабленно трётся плечом о плечо Спока и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает за тем, как «Энтерпрайз», минуя пояс астероидов, виртуозно обходит зияющую вблизи от Альнилама воронку чёрной дыры. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь обсудить этот вопрос именно сейчас? — ладонь Спока скользит вниз по его телу, оставляя после себя россыпи мурашек предвкушения. Джим и сам не успел понять, как они оба оказались без одежды. Хотя… это не самое странное из того, что происходит сейчас. 

Но, безусловно, самое желанное. 

— Нет, — Джим смотрит в его глаза и видит в них уже знакомое мерцание звёзд. — Ты прав, не нужно. Лучше поцелуй меня. 

Откуда-то он знает, что губы Спока мягкие и прохладные. Странно — неужели они это уже делали? Но то, как уверенно действует Спок — и как охотно тело Джима откликается на его прикосновения — не оставляет места сомнениям. Да, у них это не впервые. 

Спок целует его, безостановочно и жадно, а Джим не понимает, зачем так спешить — ведь у них впереди целая бездна времени. На обзорном экране — расцвеченная ослепительными вспышками рождающихся новых звёзд бархатная темнота, которой совершенно нет дела до всего, что не стремится к вечности. Но здесь, на «Энтерпрайз», свои величины, и каждое мгновение — бесконечно. 

Джим отлично знает, сколько на самом деле силы в руках Спока — ему довелось не единожды испытать её на себе. На контрасте с этими воспоминаниями его умелые, бережные и до оторопи привычные прикосновения сейчас кажутся ещё более необходимыми. Даже то, как Спок давит ладонью ему на спину между лопаток, заставляя наклониться и опереться руками о консоль, не воспринимается как желание подчинить — хотя, безусловно, возбуждает сильнее.

— Ну и что ты задумал? — Джим упирается лбом в сложенные руки, машинально отмечая, что панель не заблокирована и, возможно, сегодня альфа-квадрант ждёт несанкционированный залп из фазерных установок. 

— То, что ты хочешь. — Спок ведёт языком вдоль его позвоночника, опускается на колени за его спиной и сжимает ладонями ягодицы. 

— Конечно, от тебя же ничего не скроешь, — выдыхает Джим и, закрыв глаза, разводит ноги в стороны, позволяя ласкать себя. 

— Именно.

Движения Спока уверенны и точны, он знает, как подтолкнуть Джима к несдержанным стонам, знает, против чего Джим не может устоять, и вылизывает его, с таким упоением и сосредоточенностью исследуя его тело, словно у них это впервые. 

На самом деле это не так. Смутные сцены яркой, отключающей рассудок близости мелькают на самой границе сознания, но то, с чего всё началось, остаётся туманным. Джим убеждён в том, что это не галлюцинации — он уже чувствовал Спока в себе, был с ним не единожды и не дважды и готов поклясться, что ничего лучше не испытывал. 

Но на обдумывание «когда?», «почему?» и «как долго?» у Джима очень скоро не остаётся сил. Язык и пальцы Спока творят с ним нечто невообразимое, и ему не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как цепляться за прочный пластик консоли, рвано дышать и подаваться бёдрами навстречу. 

— Спок, хватит! — всё-таки успевает выдохнуть он за секунду до того, как Спок останавливается сам.

— Я знаю, — поднявшись с колен, отвечает Спок. Его ладони скользят вверх по телу Джима, останавливаются на талии, надавливают на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, и Джим бездумно втирается в него бёдрами, дразнит и подставляется, совершенно точно зная, что распаляет этим Спока не меньше, чем себя. Между ягодиц мокро и скользко, низ живота горит и сводит от предвкушения, и даже ощущение пустоты внутри, вопреки всему, кажется, только усиливает вожделение. 

— Джим, повернись, — просит Спок, и, взяв его за запястье, разворачивает лицом к себе. 

— Хочу тебя, хочу. — Джим обнимает его и целует, настойчиво и ожесточённо, совершенно теряя голову от запаха секса, который, кажется, заменил собой все остальные запахи во Вселенной. Спок поднимает его в воздух и усаживает на консоль — кажется, безо всякого труда, но в этих движениях столько скрытой силы, что у Джима отключаются все рефлексы и инстинкты, кроме одного, провоцирующего на новый виток стонов и судорожных вдохов. 

— И это я тоже знаю, Джим. — Спок прижимает его собой к консоли, входит медленно, но не останавливаясь даже на долю секунды, давая возможность почувствовать всего себя, соединяя их в одно целое, безумное и жаждущее большего. 

— Да, чёрт, вот так хорошо, — по слову на толчок, а потом — только рваные частые вдохи. Джим до судорог стискивает Спока ногами, впивается ногтями в плечи, оставляя невидимые глазу, но ощутимые царапины, чувствуя себя восхитительно, невозможно растянутым и заполненным им, и запоминает всё. В бездонных чёрных глазах — безрассудное желание, от которого никуда не деться обоим, и Джим не рискует представлять, что в такие моменты творится у Спока внутри. Он предполагает, что в этом пламени можно сгореть — но даже если бы был уверен в такой перспективе, не отказался бы от неё никогда.

Орион разбрасывает по мостику зеленовато-красные отблески, сознание на автомате фиксирует ровный гул непреднамеренно активированной системы аварийной подачи кислорода, вдохи и выдохи становятся синхронными, и целоваться уже не получается, получается просто дышать в губы друг другу, но и этого достаточно — оба уже близко.

— Спок… я… сейчас… — закончить фразу не удаётся — схватив Джима за руку, Спок рывком поднимает его с консоли, выпрямляется и прижимает к себе, удерживая практически на весу. Джим из последних сил обвивается вокруг него, принимая особенно резкие и глубокие толчки и, стиснув зубы, сдерживает рвущийся наружу вскрик.

— Боже, — он виснет на Споке, выдыхая ему в шею, пытаясь прийти в себя — и снова чувствует эту сумасшедшую близость, рядом, вместе, они сплетены настолько тесно, что, кажется, расцепиться уже не получится. 

— Джим. — Спок собирает капельки пота с его плеча и, осторожно усадив обратно на край консоли, набирает код деактивации и блокирует панель. — Нам следует быть аккуратнее. 

— Это точно, — сквозь отступающую сладкую дрожь Джим всё-таки улыбается. — В следующий раз.

Он уверен, что следующий раз будет. Иначе нельзя.

Джим жмурится, прижимаясь к Споку, и растворяется в сладкой дремоте. Но звёзды за спиной сияют всё настойчивее, и в какой-то момент их свет пробивается даже через плотно закрытые веки… 

… ярче... ярче... ярче...

… Он глубоко вдыхает и открывает глаза.

На часах 07:14.

На «Энтерпрайз» наступает новый день.

Ровно в 07.52 Спок покинет свою каюту для того, чтобы заступить на очередную смену.

Ровно в 08.01 Кирк выйдет на мостик из дверей турболифта. 

Их взгляды на мгновение встретятся.

Туманность Ориона, мириады звёзд, чёрные дыры, Земля, Вулкан — и они, вдвоём на пустом корабле…

Кирк отвернётся первым, ведь смотреть в его глаза сейчас, зная, какого цвета они могут быть, — невыносимо.

Спок продолжит работу над проектом, проигнорировав нелогичное ощущение дежавю.

Этим утром они снова ничего не скажут друг другу. 

Но ночью непременно будут сны. 

Волнующие и яркие.

Одни на двоих. 

У Вселенной достаточно способов подтолкнуть друг к другу тех, для кого время одиночества закончилось. 

Здесь, в глубоком космосе, сны однажды перестанут быть снами.


End file.
